The History of Siro REDUX
by SilverSiro
Summary: This is the history of my character Siro in the game City of Heroes. I have upgraded and redid a few more points thanks to suggestions from friends.


**DISCLAIMER: Siro is a character of my own making. BUT I do NOT own any part of City of Heroes/Villains, nor do I claim I have any affiliation with them. This is a fan fiction of my own character, that is all.**

**Siro's History - REDUX**

_The blood was still fresh, running down the long, thin blade of the sword. The rain felt nice against his face, as a reminder that all this is real. He kept dashing through the forest, saying over and over to himself, "It had to be done." He landed on top of a branch and turned to look over his shoulder. "Still? Impossible!" He stopped thinking about it, and dashed ahead, running as fast as he can. "He's still alive…." He was going so fast, the trees would bend as he passed. "How will…shit!!" He slammed his feet into the ground, skidding himself to a stop before a large canyon. "I can't make this….What the hell was I thinking?" Siro turned around and readied his sword. "Ever since the tribe…It's just felt so…wrong" He raised the sword to his chest. "……This is it!"_

Siro was abandoned as a child. The first thing he remembers was a rather large guy in a suit, telling him to wait by this tree for his parents. They never came, but he stayed there, in the rain and cold, only being six years old. He would eat the fruit from the trees around him, and drink the water from the rain. He never went far from that tree. A shaman from a local tribe would watch the young boy, amazed that he would survive the harsh jungle nights. He had rich black hair, down to the center of his back. He skin was tanned, but not dark. He felt a sort of pity for the boy. He watched him for several nights.

There was one night where it was freezing cold; a layer of ice even covered the ground. The shaman went to check on Siro, finding him curled into a ball, shivering. He reached out his hand toward Siro. Siro looked him in the eyes, and slowly stood up, taking his hand.

The village the shaman lived in was small, only 6-7 huts. The huts were arranged in a circle, facing a big pile of ashes in the center, a place used for fires, seemingly made from the trees around them. There were some people walking around, which all stopped to stare at Siro. Now, at age 6, Siro was a small boy with dark brown hair and pale skin. Everyone else in the tribe had a dark complexion, and black or brown hair. Siro wore jeans, a blue shirt, and some sneakers. The tribe wore animal skins for clothes. So yeah, Siro stood out a little. The shaman lifted his hand towards the people, and they continued what they were doing, hurrying into the huts to get out of the cold. The shaman brought the boy into his hut, and Siro was surprised by what he saw.

In the hut, there was a computer desk stacked with books from several languages. There was a single bed in the corner, and also a small nightstand with a bunch of unorganized files.

"English?" Siro nearly leapt out of his pants when the shaman asked. A simple "Yes," was all he could reply. "I see," said the man, leaning against the desk, "Have a seat on the bed, don't worry, I won't harm you." Siro felt compelled to obey, like a small voice in his head. He sit down on the bed, relieved at how soft it was, compared to the ground.

"I've been watching you these past nights. Why we're you staying near the tree?" the man asked, while Siro just stared at the ground. "My daddy was supposed to come get me. I can't stay here long, I don't wanna miss him!" The man frowned some, "Your daddy….Well, sleep here and I'll watch the tree and see if you daddy comes, OK?" Siro smiled and nodded, laying his head down on the bed and covering up. He fell asleep nearly instantly.

"The kid is strong…but deceived. I'm sorry young Siro, your parents aren't coming back," the shaman thought, walking out of the hut.

Siro woke up when the light shined through the window. He pulled back the covers and stretched, letting out a big yawn. He landed on the floor with a plop, and walked out the door, covering his eyes from the light. Outside, there was a huge fire burning, the shaman standing near it. He turned and smiled at Siro, picking up a plate of food and walking towards him. "Here, eat up. It's just fish and some fruit," he said, placing his hand on Siro's back and walking him back into the hut. Siro jumped up on the bed and starting eating, as the man leaned against the desk with a long sad look on his face.

"Siro, your father wasn't there last night." Siro hung his head down a little, but then looked at the man. "I...I never told you my name" Siro said, becoming a little afraid. The man chuckled a little, "Where to begin…Siro, I'm not normal like you think. I come from the same place you do…Paragon City."

"The people here call me Triladak, meaning 'gifted' in their language. My real name is Simon Kortec, or better known as Mystery Flash. I was a hero." Siro gasped, he never met a hero before. He finished his food and sat down the plate, he wanted to be able to listen to a hero. "Now, I won't bore you with the whole story, but I was forced to leave. I ran far away into this jungle. I took refuge here, as I was accepted into the tribe. I quickly learned this place wasn't normal. The people here aren't mere humans. They push their bodies to the limit, but not for the power. These people live in fear, as they have an uneasy truce with a nearby tribe. That tribe broke away from this one, but they were obsessed with the power."

Siro kind of just blinked, thinking about what he meant, and why he needed to know. Simon let out a small laugh, "I know this is a lot for you to take in, and I know you'd rather just go home. Siro…Your parents can't come and get you. I can't tell you why, because I don't know. But I know that much. I'm sorry." Siro hung his head low, trying not to cry. "You don't know that! My daddy will come get me!" He said, getting angry. "Siro, the truth is…Take the top file from that nightstand."

Siro looked to his left, and grabbed the top file. Inside there was a picture of a couple, standing in front of a huge building. "Mommy! Daddy! That's them!" Simon frowned a little, "Your parents have gone missing. They were very important people in Paragon. They seemed to be threatened by someone, so they went in hiding." Siro jumped off the bed, "Let's find them! You're a hero! Help me find them!"

Simon went a little dark, "I was a hero. Siro, I can't go with you to find them, but I can help. The reason I brought you here is I was amazed. I watched you by the tree. You survived things no mere human can; the harsh rain; the bitter cold; ect… This tribe uses that as their first test; to survive the forest. Let me train you. I believe you can end the war between these tribes In exchange; I can help you try to find your parents. Will you help us? This tribe is my home now…I want it to stay that way." Siro thought to himself a little, but not very long. He suddenly smiled, jumping up and down, "I will! I wanna be a Hero!!"

The training over the years was intense. Simon started training Siro in mind. He would try to make him focus, and concentrate on his surroundings. Siro was a bright child, but was still a child. It took some time, and a lot of Simon's patience to get Siro to learn. He tried showing Siro some of his talents, lifting objects with his mind. Teaching him to focus, and try the same. Simon also taught Siro the ways of the sword. He trained him with large tree limbs, teaching him to balance and steady the blade. He often sparred with Siro once he started getting more comfortable. Siro took up the sword fast, and wasn't too long before he could hold up his own in a fight. He was very rash, and that earned him quite a few scars.

The training over the years was extremely harsh. Simon eventually shaped Siro's mind, and his body underwent unbelievable acts. He body was frozen, burned, slammed against rocks, sliced open, anything that could've killed him, he went through. Many a night Siro went to his hut coughing up blood, arms and legs broken, and he's had so many concussions, he forgets his own name at times. Simon was gifted at healing wounds, so Siro never suffered too long. Long enough to learn the lesson Simon would say.

Siro even ran away from the tribe at times, just wanting to get away, thinking they were trying to kill him. But he just thought of the agreement, and came back. He wanted to find his parents. One day, during training, he made a sudden improvement. Simon was trying to teach Siro to focus his mind to lift things as he could, but instead, Siro felt the field of gravity that surrounds him and the planet. It was a weird sensation. It felt like he was swimming, yet still standing still. He could feel it pull on him as he moved. Easily he lifted a few stones Simon was using to test him, and a smile shown on his face. Suddenly he got daring and forced the gravity suddenly underneath him and propelled himself into the air. He wasn't flying per say, but it was more like a rocket blasting without the fire. Eventually he came back down, and panicked. He slammed into the ground hard, snapping yet another bone. But over all, he was satified.

He came to use it extensively in training, finding ways to bend it around his body, to make himself faster. As he was trianed by the others in the tribe in hand-to-hand combat, he found it quite easy to get the best of them using gravity. It wasn't too much longer that no one would really face him in sparring matches. It continued on for twelve long years, day-to-day training. One day, before Siro headed into the jungle to practice, Simon called for him into his hut. He was sitting at the computer desk as Siro walked in.

"Siro, these past years, you've amazed me. You're the most gifted of our tribe, by far. You've certainly changed from that little boy to a grown man, a powerful man. As agreed, I have some information linking to your parents." Siro smilled, as he knew Simon has been digging around. "I just need you to do one more thing for us. The tribe near us is preparing for war. We've stretched the peace out as far as we could. I tried and tried talking with them. They've been watching us it seems, and has taken quite an interest in our recent activities. But just yesterday they killed a young one, simply for wondering to far. It's gone on long enough. I want you to take out the tribe, fatally. IT sickens me to do this, but it's a sadistic tribe, caring only for absolute power. They go as far as killing other members to boost up their rank. They simply can't be allowed to live, not a single one." Siro knew about the tribe by now. They simply wouldn't leave them alone. More then once did Siro accompany the hunters as they went for food. They're so focused about their power; merciless doesn't even describe them.

"I understand. I've seen what they're like." Siro said, and turned to leave.

"Wait, take this." Simon reached along the wall, and pulled out a false section of it. Inside was a long sword, a katana to be exact. Simon handed it to Siro. "This is what I used in Paragon, in my younger days. Please take it. It'll help me think a part of me was there to finish the task. I'm going to get a few more to head out with you tonight." Simon said, but Siro frowned.

"I'll take it, but I'd rather go alone. Some people here still feel them as brothers and sisters. If this was done quitely, it wouldn't upset them too much. I can handle this, Simon, I'll see you in the morning."

Simon smiled, "You've always been rash, but caring. Be careful of that. Thank you Siro. Be safe; we would like to see you again." He laughed a little, trying to help Siro ease up. He nodded, and left the hut, off to make his way to the tribe.

The night was the best cover Siro could ask for. He was silent, and could quickly get closer and closer to the village. He started noticing bones, and even skeletons as he got closer. They didn't even bury their dead. It churned his stomach to see it all. Even the land around the tribe looked as is it was dying. Grass going brown, and while spring time, the trees looked dead. He reached the huts, and could sense the power from them. It was a horrible feeling in his stomach. It made him uneasy to say the least. The fire in the center looked as if it was recently put out. A horrible stench came from it, and Siro didn't even want to guess what it was. Everyone seemed to be asleep.

"Perfect, I don't want to fight everyone. Plus, maybe in their sleep, they can go peacefully." Siro entered the hut farthest away from what he figured was the chief's hut. There were skulls laying on the ground outside, and more bones covered the floor as he stepped in. There was a man, with pale hair, and breathign real heave laying in the bed. Scars covered this person's whole body. Siro silently pulled the sword from its sheath, and held it over his head.

"It has to be done…" The sword easily slid into the person's skull. It nearly made Siro sick, as he pulled out the blade. He quickly pulled the man's blanket over his head. It was the first time Siro took a life, and it stumbled out of the hut, quietly onto his knees and vomited. He quickly glanced around to see it somebody saw, and got back to his feet.

"Only about 8 more huts…then this will be over. Jsut hold it together..."

Siro heard something move and darted behind the hut. A man in a dark outfit walked out from one of the huts and went into the chief's hut. He had red hair, and this darkness around him. He couldn't tell what it was, but it made him very uneasy.

"He didn't see me, I need to be careful" Siro thought. Siro easily went into the next hut, seeing a man, woman, and a young child about 10 years old; even he was covered in scars. Siro felt as if there was something wrong with the kid. He kneeled down and checked the kid's pulse.

"Dead." Siro felt disgusted. "They care of nothing! Not even there own flesh and blood!!" He eagerly pulled out his sword, feeling no pity this time. "It must be done. They don't deserve to live!" A simple swing of the sword took both the man and woman's head clean off. He didn't bother to cover them. He walked out and raced to the other huts, seeing more of the same. Family's covered in old and fresh scars, some even not breathing, as if they died in their sleep. He didn't tale a chance, and still ran them through. He strated to feel no remorse, as he saw more and more of what they we're like upclose.

He stood before the chief's hut, breathy steady. It had skulls around the door frame, as if he was showing off hi collection. Siro couldn't look at them. "That man still hasn't come out…This could be a fight." He took a deep breath as he walked inside the hut. The chief laid in his bed, but pulling back the covers, he noticed he was already dead. He studied the chief's body; it seemed the life was sucked right out of him. His hair was white, and his skin seemed to stick to his bones. Just to be sure it wasn't some trick; Siro pushed his blade through the man's skull. It felt dry, and hollow. The skin flaked off as he pulled out the blade. He didn't like that feeling he was getting, but he covered the chief up, and walked out.

"It's over…But where did that guy go?" Siro walked over to the fire and took a long branch from it. He felt the embers we're still hot, so he tried to light the fire. Once he got it lit, he took the long branch and took it to each of the huts. He set them all on fire. "As evil as they are…They deserve at the least to be cremated. It's just too dishonorable. The tribe would like that." He laid the branch down and left the village to burn, his task was done.

He made his way back to his own village, stopping at a stream to wash off the blade. He felt uneasy, but also calm. He was glad the others could sleep in peace now. He sheathed the sword as he suddenly got a feeling in his stomach that nearly made him sick. He wasted no time and darted to his village. When he arrived, the village was on fire. He didn't hear any screams, and saw no one was running around. He immediately ran to Simon's hut, only to see him lying there, as the other chief was, skin very pale, drained of life. Siro fell to his knees, laying his head down at the side of the bed, holding the tears back. This was the only hut not on fire. It seems it was left just for Siro as a messege.

"Si…Siro…" Simon spoke with what energy he had left. Siro jumped to his feet, amazed, and leaned down close to hear him. "The man…He's still here. He…can drain energy…Be careful…He's...can't..."

Tears came to Siro's eyes, "The task is done, Simon. The tribes all dead. I'll make sure this tribe is avenged. It's my home, just like yours. I'll finish this. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I could've stopped it!" Simon lifted his hand, it looking like it could break off, and placed it on Siro's shoulder. "You've made us proud...Keep my sword..and finish...it." Simon coughed up some blood, the blood very pale in color.

"Your parents are back…in Paragon..They made it back there safely. There's a file on..." Simon closed his eyes, and Siro could see the last of the life drain out of him.

Siro placed the blanket over Simon's head. He clinched his sword in anger, spinning around and taking the file from the desk. He looked in and saw a recent picture of his parents. He placed the picture in his pocket and stuffed the rest of the papers in his other pocket.. Siro could sense someone was around him. He walked towards the middle, towards the fire. He grabbed a branch and walked to Simon's hut, placing it on fire. His face scrunched up as it burned, in anger. As he watched it burn, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He flew towards the fiery hut and through the back wall. Siro, mostly shocked and not really hurt jumped to his feet. A voice seemed to surround him.

"I've been following you. I watched as you murder the tribe I was staying in, and I thought I'd do the same to yours." Siro was a little confused as to where he was, but replied,

"I was simply ending this pointless war. You're the only that killed your own chief. Show yourself." Siro walked back towards the fire, still burning bright. A figure appeared across the fire, the same man that was seen walking into the hut.

"My name is Nytz. It means Darkness in the ancient language." He smirked slightly, staring Siro in the eyes.

"What did you do to them? They looked drained…" Siro asked. Nytz laughed.

"I stole their energy. It makes me stronger. All I can say is wow, your chief had so much energy, I feel like a new man, Siro" He smirked. Siro was stunned, but didn't think too much on how he knew his name.

"You bastard. You enjoyed watching them die." Siro pulled the sword from his sheath. "I will make you pay."

Nytz smiled, "Oh I bet…I've been sensing your energy grow these past years. It should be enough now. I will show you what true darknessreally is!" With that said, Nytz vanished into thin air. Siro looked around quickly. "Damnit…he can go invi…" A foot slammed into the side of Siro's head, sending him into the ground, hard.

"I bet that hurt." Siro could feel Nytz's evil smile. He jumped up, only to feel a knee get shoved into his gut. He felt winded, but then Nytz landed a square hit right to Siro's temple, making him fly a few feet to the side. Siro placed a hand on the ground in midair, propelling himself upright as he landed on his feet. "Concentrate, damnit…" Siro closed his eyes, feeling the gravity around him. He opened he eyes and grabbed Nytz's fist as it was heading towards his stomach.

"I can see you…" Siro pulled Nytz towards himself and threw his own knee upwards, landing right in Nytz's stomach. He then gave Nytz a good solid headbutt, a right hook to the jaw, flipping Nytz to fall flat on his back. Nytz was a little stunned, as all this took place in just a second. Siro grabbed his blade and held it to Nytz's neck. "Seems I have the upper hand. Your cheap trick don't work on me. Time for you to join your tribe!" Siro raised the sword and swung it towards Nytz's neck, but it suddenly stopped. Nytz's fist was glowing red as it caught the blade, he smirked. "It won't be that easy." Nytz landed a cheap shot right into Siro's chest, then threw himself upwards, grabbing Siro by the collar, twisting around, and throwing him into the nearest tree.

Nytz ran after Siro, who quickly disappeared, only to reappear behind Nytz, sending the blunt end of the handle of the sword into Nytz's neck. Then Siro made a quick slice across the back, just deep enough to make it sting.

"You bitch. You'll pay for that." Nytz's said and quickly spun around, a leg extended aiming at Siro's head. Siro ducked, dodging, and threw his fist into Nytz's ribs, hearing a few cracks. Then he placed his hand together, and brought them down onto his back, sending Nytz into the ground. "I'm much faster then I look" Siro smirked, actually enjoying a good fight. "Don't get too cocky" Nytz tripped Siro and dropped down both knees on top of Siro's stomach, once he hit the ground. He grabbed Siro's throat, and squeezed.

"You wanna know what I did to the others? I'll show you first hand," Nytz said smilling.

A dark aura surrounded Nytz's arm, pouring itself onto Siro's body. Siro gasped for air and grabbed Nytz's arm to pull it off. Siro could feel the energy leaving him. His arms fell to the side and Siro felt paralyzed. His skin grew more pale, as the color left along with his energy. His hair even grew pale, changing from his dark brown, to a pale white color. Siro knew he had to break the hold.

He knew his sword was nearby, and called out for it with his hand, using the gravity to bring it towards him. Once it hit his hand, Siro clinched it, and thrust it into Nytz's stomach. The hold was instantly broken, as Siro pushed Nytz upwards. He pulled out his sword from the stomach, and swung it around across Nytz's chest. Siro kicked him hard in the fresh cut in the stomach, making Nytz fall flat on his back. Nytz started coughing up blood and rolled onto his side, as Siro tried to lean against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

" You….idiot…" Nytz spurted out, "You…will pay" Nytz made a run towards Siro once he got on his feet. Leaning against the tree for support, Siro brought up the sword the shoved it through Nytz's chest as he got close. Nytz took a few steps back, stunned and coughed up blood. He looked down at the sword and pulled it out,throwing it to the ground.

"I ….can't…die" He said as he tackled Siro to the ground, and continuously kept punching at him. Siro grabbed at his collar, turned Nytz on his back, and did the same to him. He kept punching repeativly at his face.

"You killed them all!...Every…..single….one" His words would coincide with his punches, getting faster and faster. He called for Simon's blade once again, and held it above Nytz head. He looked up and Siro and smirked through the blood. Siro shoved the blade directly through Nytz's left eye. The body got real tense then went limp. Siro staggered to his feet, breathing really hard. He pulled out the blade at a slant, slicing more of Nytz's face. He looked down at him as he sheathed his blade.

"There…Simon, now it's over. It had to be done and we finished it...Rest in peace my friend, I'm going home." Siro got his balance and took a big breath in, feeling a few of his ribs crack. He grabbed at his stomach in pain. He leaned against a tree, rubbing at his ribs. It then started to rain hard. He could here the fire from the village hissing as the water hit it. He started walking away from the village, back into the forest. He turned to look at Nytz's body laying there. He felt glad it was over, but still uneasy.

He dashed off into the forest. Simon once told him the direction that civilization was in. Easy to find Paragon once you got back. He smiled as he dashed off.

_"It looks just like more forest to me," Siro had said as Simon laughed._

_"Follow me," Simon said, as he leapt up into the tall tree. Siro laughed and followed. They leapt from branch to branch until they reached the top. You could see all the jungle from this tree._

_"You see where the trees dips down the hill there? Follow that dip north. A few days travel to normal humans and you'd reach a ranger post. That road will lead into a city." Siro took a mental note of it all._

_"When you're ready, that's how you can get back." He smiled as he remembered the memory, and then burst in that direction._

After just a few seconds of leaving, Siro heard a huge roar, as if someone was screaming in pain. He turned and felt this great eneery from outside the village. He didn't want to think of who it was.

"I had a feeling this wasn't over…" He kept running fast he could, deeper into the forest. "This isn't going to work…I'm in no shape for this..."

The blood was still fresh, running down the long, thin blade of the sword. The rain felt nice against his face, as a reminder that all this is real. He kept dashing through the forest, saying over and over to himself, "It had to be done." He landed on top a branch and turned to look over his shoulder. "Still? Impossible!" He stopped thinking about it, and dashed ahead, running as fast as he can. "He's still alive…." He was going so fast, the trees would bend as he passed. "How will….shit!!" He slammed his feet into the ground, skidding himself to a stop before a large canyon. "I can't make this….What the hell was I thinking?" Siro turned around and readied his sword. "Ever since the tribe….It's just felt so…wrong" He raised the sword to his chest. "……This is it!"

Nytz leapt out of the forest into the small clearing about the cliff.

"You fool!...I told you I can NOT DIE!...It's the curse I bear. But, you'll PAY for this!!" Nytz leapt and landed in front of Siro, knocking away the sword and landing a huge hit in the stomach. Siro even coughed up some blood. Nytz quickly landed his left fist into Siro's temple. Dazed, he grabbed Nytz's arm, and shoved him back. He ran at him but Nytz grabbed Siro by the neck and lifted him into the air above the canyon.

"You took my eye, I take your life. Farewell Siro." He slammed his other fist into Siro's stomach again. Siro's papers fell from his pocket at Nytz looked at them. He smiled and then let go, dropping Siro over the edge of the cliff. He fell to his knees and grabbed the papers, throwing them over.

As Siro fell, he remembered all the training he did; all the time he spent working with Simon. Everything Simon had said to him came flooding into his mind. The different tribesmen that helped him learn and grow; the women that took care of him and his injuries. And now they are all dead. Killed by a man hell bent on power.

"I failed. Forgive me" Siro could see the ground coming up faster and faster. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Nytz stood up on his feet and saw Siro's sword lying on the ground. "Pathetic waste of metal. Join your master!" He tossed the sword over the edge and watched it fall. He smiled as the sword fell outta sight, and he turned towards the forest, looking at picture from the ground.

"Hmmm. They look like him, must be his parents. I guess I get to deliver the news about their son." He said smirking evilly. He took a deep breath and his wound started to slowly close, but not completly.

"Damn you Siro. It's going to take more to heal this..."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain along his back. He turned his head slightly in time to see Siro make another slash across the back of his neck.

"I won't fail. I WON'T!" Siro said, and smiled.

"You should learn what I can do before trying to kill me." Siro reappeared in front of Nytz and sent the blade up under his chin, through the top of his head. "So, if you can't die, this must hurt like hell." Siro kneed him in the stomach and pulled the blade out simultaneously. Nytz staggered back, still in shock with blood just pouring from his head.

"I'll take that back, thank you!" Siro ripped the picture from Nytz's hand, putting in back into his pocket. He gave Nytz a headbutt, making Nytz take a few steps back towards the ledge. Siro landed his elbow into Nytz's stomach, extended his arm to hit Nytz square in the face, then twisted around to shove his blade back into his stomach. All of this taking place in a matter of seconds. Siro pulled Nytz within inches to his face, breathing heavy.

"You leave me alone from now on…Or I promise I WILL find a way to kill you...Rot in hell, Nytz." Siro pulled the blade out of Nytz's stomach, and landed a solid kick into his gut, propelling Nytz over the edge of the cliff. All that was heard after that was Nytz yelling out a muffled, "Siro!!!!!"

Siro took a deep breath, and leaned against the nearest tree. He clutched at his stomach, but managed to stay upright.

"He's not dead…but now I have time to leave. Time to head for Paragon." Siro sheathed his sword, placing it around his back. He took a moment, and leapt up to the top of the tree. Once he got his barings, he datyed back toward civilization. Back to city life.

"I promised you Simon…I always keep my promises."


End file.
